Tonks family
Tonks is the surname of a family that was originally Muggle. Ted Tonks, however, was a Muggle-born wizard and he married a pure-blood witch, Andromeda Black (for which Andromeda was disowned), with whom he had one child, Nymphadora Tonks. The Tonks family is related to the Lupin, Black, Malfoy, and Lestrange families. They are distantly related to the Potter, Weasley, Peverell, Prewett, Crabbe, Riddle, Slytherin, Crouch, and Gaunt families. They may possibly also be related to the Longbottom and Abbott families.Black family tree The female line continues through Edward Remus Lupin. During the Second Wizarding War the family supported Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. History Not much is known about the early history of the Tonks family. Sometime in the late 1960s or early 1970s Muggle-born Ted Tonks married Andromeda Black after they graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because of this marriage, Andromeda was disowned by her family. In 1973 they had a daughter and their only child Nymphadora Tonks. First Wizarding War It can be assumed that during the First Wizarding War, the Tonks family supported the Order of the Phoenix. However, they were not actual members, only allies. They were happy when Lord Voldemort was defeated at the hands of Harry Potter in 1981. Between the wars In 1984, Nymphadora began her education at Hogwarts where she was Sorted into Hufflepuff House during the Sorting ceremony. During her time at school she was not all-together the best behaved. Despite her behaviour, Tonks achieved good marks on her exams and qualified for Auror training when she left school in 1991. This means that she presumably took Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and another subject in her sixth and seventh year. She earned 'Outstanding' or 'Exceeds Expectations' on all of her N.E.W.T.s. Being the daughter of the ostracised Andromeda Tonks, she was rejected by the supremacists of the House of Black. Undergoing three years of Auror training under the tutelage of Alastor Moody, Tonks's natural metamorphic abilities allowed her to easily pass the Concealment and Disguise portion of the training without doing any work for it at all. However, her clumsiness gave her trouble with the Stealth and Tracking portion of the course, which she almost failed. Tonks qualified fully as an Auror in 1994. It was most likely that her parents were proud when she was appointed as a full-fledged Auror. Second Wizarding War The Tonks family supported the Order of the Phoenix during the Second Wizarding War, though only Nymphadora Tonks was an actual member. Shortly after marrying Remus Lupin, she became pregnant and stayed at her parents' home with her mother, while her father was forced to go on the run to avoid the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. Ted was murdered by Snatchers in March 1998 while on the run with other undesirables. On 2 May, 1998 Nymphadora and her husband were murdered separately by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov, whilst fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. Their deaths left their infant son in his maternal grandmother's care. Family members Main family Tonks relatives Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Tonks (Familienname) pl:Rodzina Tonks pt-br:Família Tonks Category:Tonks family